


Шёпот, слова и обещания

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Grotesque overuse of semicolons, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Romantic Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон собирается меня поцеловать.





	Шёпот, слова и обещания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whispered Words and Murmured Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815172) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



> «Если вы отлучаетесь ненадолго, я готов ждать вас всю жизнь». - Оскар Уайльд

С каждой минутой я всё больше убеждаюсь в том, что мне нужно вот это: существовать в идеально прозрачном моменте; чувствовать, как его мозолистые руки медленно и нежно обхватывают мой затылок; свет золотого оттенка, звук хрустящих от свежести простыней, на которых переплетены наши ноги.

Моя душа трепещет, а губы покалывает от предчувствия и восторга.

Джон собирается меня поцеловать.

Его первые поцелуи ощущаются на моих веках как капли летнего дождя. Сначала Джон прикасается к одному уголку моих губ, затем к другому.

С каждой минутой я всё больше убеждаюсь в том, что я хочу вот это: его тёплое тело рядом с моим, наши носы прижаты друг к другу в тот момент, когда он качает в руках как в колыбели мою голову; наши дыхания смешиваются как дым и туман.

Джон Ватсон.

С каждой минутой я всё больше убеждаюсь в том, что я люблю его.

Когда он прикасается своими губами к моим, воздух, которым мы дышим, уплотняется, а звуки становятся более чёткими из-за любви, переполняющей мою грудь. Потянув его на себя, я приоткрываю губы, и Джон, углубляя поцелуй, прикасается своим языком к моему. Я целую его в ответ. Боже, это происходит на самом деле.

С каждой минутой я всё больше убеждаюсь в том, что именно хочу ему сказать с помощью поцелуев, шёпота, слов и обещаний.

_Я подарю тебе всё, любимый, если только ты мне это позволишь._


End file.
